Coming Back Home
by AlyKat18
Summary: It has been six years since Third Company has been in Corus. Six years and many things have changed, friends and comrades lost, their beloved Giant Killer is no longer in command of the Own, but who is? How do they handle the news once it is given to them. One shot.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to the lovely Tamora Pierce. **

* * *

It had been such a long time since these men had seen the capital. They had been upon the border for longer than most, a total of almost six years. They knew that most of their sweethearts had moved on, after all, why would any woman want to wait that long for a sweetheart who could most likely never come home again?

The men heaved a sigh of relief when they reached the stables. They could rest; after all, they had been on high alert since before the war had become actuality. Looking around they all felt it. They had suffered several losses since they had left. Friends and comrades whose horses had either died with their riders or have been given over to others who had lost their own mounts left stalls empty.

Quietly the men filed into their rooms, ignoring the empty beds, the lack of belongings of those whose bodies they had left in the North. Having dropped off their belongings they all quietly filed out and headed off to the baths, the first true bath they have had in almost six years.

Having washed all of their sorrows the men finally filled into the mess for the late night meal that had been prepared for them. Walking in they noticed slight changes within the halls. There was no mighty Giant Killer chuckling merrily with the men. There seemed to be an atmosphere untainted by the horrors these men had seen over the last six years. The men here were young and naïve.

"Men welcome home!" a booming voice startled them. Turning with grins upon their faces they greeted their former commander and his wife of the last five years. They had not seen this man for over a year now.

"Sir, it's wonderful to see you!" One of the men called out the others quickly agreeing.

Raoul just waved their greetings away "I am no longer in charge of the Own, haven't been for about six months, so I will have none of this 'Sir' nonsense." He looked at the men left from his favorite company, noticing the faces missing, most of whom had died performing their duty, a few who had become tired of the life they had been living and opted for the quiet life that raising a family held, and some men who had been removed from duty due to sever injury. He knew that things had changed; some of these men had lost some of that spark that made them joke and appear otherwise carefree.

"So, if you are no longer our feared and famed leader, then where is your replacement knight?" Another asked, highly curious.

"I have no doubt that we'll be stuck with some stuffy conservative opposed to change." One of them complained.

"Yeah, there is no way that a new Knight Commander can top your rule Sir, after all, you turned the Own around, made us an affective fighting force, not just some lazy force that sits at court." another added.

Raoul chuckled. "I have no doubt that the new Knight Commander will do a wonderful job. I am afraid that they will be unable to join us tonight, as they are currently leading First Company on a mission. Should be back tomorrow around noon."

He ignored the outcry from those men around him, absolutely refusing to answer who was in command. He practically sighed in relief when Alan came to fetch him. He was unsure as to how much longer he could evade their questions before they became overly suspicious.

"Bloody help he was. I wonder what he has up his sleeve." One of them mused as they looked around at the others gathered. Most of these men had been there for years, had been taught under Lord Raoul's guiding hand, and now he was gone. A happily married man who had resigned from the work that he had loved. Now they had no idea who their new commander was, who they would have to follow fearlessly into battle.

As the men pondered what awaited their future, they became aware of a lot of commotion nearing the mess. Looking up, several of the men could not keep grins off of their faces as they saw the one and only Lady Keladry, Third Company's favorite knight, besides Lord Raoul of course.

Many shouts were called out to her as all of the returning men desperately wished for news of their beloved lady who had been removed from the border almost a year ago. She smiled as she noticed the new faces within the mess, ones that she had been obviously expecting for a while now.

She sat down between Wolset and Dom, the only spot currently available. "Men, wonderful to see you in one piece, I was starting to wonder if the earth had cracked open and swallowed the whole of the company. There have been rumors that the Scanran's snuck over and kidnapped all of our dashing Own members." She smiled as a chuckle went around.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kel, but we are very much alive and more than glad to be back!" Dom couldn't help but tell her. "Of course, things aren't as they used to be." A somber mood settled over the group, each remembering those they had lost. "But on a positive note, maybe, Wolset here is no longer a lowly corporal; he is now the sergeant of what is left of my old squad, while I have the great misfortune to be Captain of these sorry excuses for men." Dom informed her.

Kel's smile made all of the men brightened up. "Would ye happen to know who the new Knight Commander is Lady Kel?" Wolset asked, hoping that they would have more luck getting information from her then they did Raoul.

Kel just smiled, looking almost sheepish. "Actually I do." But before she could continue there was a royal messenger who entered into the mess looking to be in a hurry. All the men looked towards the messenger to see who was summoned.

They all looked with ill-concealed shock as he approached Kel and left once she had the message. Sighing she stood up. "Sorry gentlemen, but the work of the Knight Commander never seems to stop. Welcome home." Kel smiled as she sent a salute and smile to the stunned men.

It had been six long years that the men had been stationed on the border, six years since they had left Corus. In those six years most of them had watched Lady Keladry grow from a squire to a knight and now the young woman was their fearless commander. Yes, things had changed, but they all felt it had been for the better.

* * *

**AN: I found that I had made a mistake in my timeline if I wanted this story to be true to how Tamora Pierce wrote the books/characters, I have made just one small change, nothing big, and I am currently working on a second chapter, I am planning on continueing this story for a very short time, maybe extend it a little beyond 3rd finding out the identity of their new commander and how well Kel handles the boys.  
**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**AN: Here's the next installment of Coming Back Home, I can't promise how long before the next update, seeing as I never truly planned on continuing this story!**

* * *

Kel had been surprised when she had received the royal letter calling her back to Corus, and shocked when she found out that neither of her fellow knight friends, nor other strategically placed units had been called back home. The letter contained nothing but a cryptic order to be back in Corus by the month's end.

Upon entering into Corus, a city that Kel had last left on her way up to the Scanran border after being knighted, she couldn't help but smile at the look of wonder on Tobe's face when they actually entered the capital.

"Why'd they make such a big city for? What's wrong with havin' a small village? And why is the palace so big, nobody needs a house that big not even if them that live there are royal."

Kel laughed at the young man's questions, while she would have loved to be able to travel home with her friends like she had on the move north, she couldn't help but be thankful for the company of the young man whom she traveled with. "Well Tobe, they need such a large palace to house not just the royal family, but to also keep those nobles of importance close when there are important discussions, all the boys and girls who are becoming knights, the knights, and other warriors, like the Riders and the Own, who use the capital as a home base, and then you have all of the servants. She paused and thought for a moment, "And I have no idea why the city is so large, I just assume that it started small and then over the years began to grow and expand."

By now they had reached the palace gates. With a sigh Kel dismounted and turned towards the nearly empty knight's stable, it seemed that most knights were still out in the field, or at their home fiefs. Kel frowned, if the knights were still needed in the field, then how come she was here? If it was for new orders along the border than General Vanget would have told her.

Knowing that it would be pointless to stand pondering a question that would be answered soon enough, Kel waited for Tobe to finish grooming Peachblossom before leading him into the palace. She let a small smile grace her face as she watched him look around in wonder at the inside of the palace, "This place is huge, I'm never gonna learn how to not get lost here!"

Kel let out a laugh, "That's what I first thought when I entered the palace, but don't worry, you'll find your way soon enough. How about after a bath and a hot meal I take you on a tour and show you around? I'll even take you to all the stables so you can meet new horses." She smiled warmly at the look of happiness that spread across his face.

As Kel had known Tobe was delighted to visit the many stable yards, even if they were more than half empty with the exception of the Page's stable. It was here that Kel introduced Tobe to the people shy Stefan Groomsman. Kel joined in the laughter as he told stories of the mischief caused by Kel and her friends while they were training.

"Milady, you never told me that Sir Nealan started a brawl. He seems so…bookish." Tobe looked up at Kel with wide eyes.

She laughed, "True, he still would rather read a book than join me for practice, but he needed the training to become a knight. I scolded him that night." She smiled fondly at the memory, and let out a laugh at Tobe's wide eyes, he'd only been scolded by her a few times. Having said goodbye to Stefan they made their way back to the palace and Kel's room. It had been a long journey and tomorrow she would most likely get a summons from the king.

* * *

After a restful night Kel woke at her usual time and began her morning exercises. She smiled when Tobe came out to join her. After a thorough workout she led the way to the mess, opting for the Knight's mess hall as she didn't know who was there, and all of her favorite people of the Own were still on the border.

People were slowly trickling into the mess when they had finished, just as they were heading out the door Kel finally saw someone she recognized. She just hoped that things were ok between them; after all, it had been awhile since they last saw each other. "Hello Cleon."

Her big friend and ex-sweetheart looked up. "Kel." He quickly looked down at his hands. "I didn't know you were back. Neal no longer need a baby sitter?" He tried to force a smile on his face. Kel had to stop herself from groaning out loud. He was still mooning over her.

With a tight smile she replied as cheerfully as she could, "I highly doubt he will ever not need a keeper. I still hope Yuki is up to the challenge." Tobe snorted. Remembering her charge she fondly gripped the boy's shoulders as she introduced them. "Cleon, this is Tobeis Boon. Tobe Sir Cleon of Kennan."

Kel was more than relieved to receive a message after the two shook hands. "Excuse me Cleon, I need to get ready for a meeting I have in an hour. Maybe later we can catch up." After his curt nod Kel continued on her way, letting out a large sigh once she was out of earshot.

"He was uncomfortable Lady Kel. He didn't act like no friend." Tobe piped up.

"He didn't act like _a_ friend, Tobe." She corrected him automatically, and then sighed as she thought over the words she just spoke, "We used to be sweethearts." She paused for a moment, "I was more than relieved when he called it off, he had to marry to help his fief. He still cared."

"That's all well milady," Tobe got a mischievous eye, "you would be better suited with a certain sergeant of the Own anyways." Kel scowled at the boy. They continued up to her rooms in quiet.

* * *

When Kel entered into the King's private study she could not help the huge grin that spread across her face as she saw her former knight master. "My lord, it's a surprise to see you here! I thought you were still on the border commanding your men."

Raoul got up and hugged his favorite squire, "Well, I had important business to deal with here in the capital, and how many times must I tell you, it's Raoul." His face was one of mock anger, "Even Alan has no qualms of calling me by my name."

"Raoul, we all know that Alan views you as an uncle." King Jonathan's voice cut through the playful argument. "Besides the Lady Knight does have a point, you are never this eager to reach Corus, unless _I'm _out on Progress. And you are hardly ever this cryptic. Why have you demanded I call home your former squire?" Jon raised his eyebrow at his older friend.

"I'm retiring in six months. There is nothing you can say to change my mind Jon." Raoul interrupted the King when he opened his mouth to complain. "I have been married to Buri for five years. The wedding was held in a war zone fort, I had a honeymoon which was cut short. We have been separated more times than we can count on both of our hands even with her resigning from her place as commander of the Riders."

Jon sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You had to spring this one me now? You know the pressures of finding a suitable knight. The conservatives might not have liked the changes you made, but they have finally stopped fighting me in my decision."

"Jon, I already have a knight in mind. I know they are up for the job. They have worked with the Own. They already know the basics. I just need six months to rekindle this knowledge." Raoul cut in, looking Jon in the eye.

"Me?" Kel couldn't help but speak up, making the king jump; he had obviously forgotten Kel was still in the room.

Raoul's face broke into a smile, "I thought it would take longer for you to figure it out." He laughed, "Jon you're getting slower."

Jon let out a snort while mumbling under his breath, "They are going to _love _this."

"Jon you know this would work, Kel trained as my squire, riding four years with the Own, helping me with the paper work," he grinned, "making the calculations and running the errands when _I_ didn't want you to know I was planning on riding north, with or without your orders. She can do this. The people already view her in a favorable light, Protector of the Small is the most known of the younger knights."

King Jonathan held his hand up, "Raoul, you don't have to try to sell me." He looked at Kel, "The conservatives are _not_ going to like your placement in this position, but I agree with Raoul's reasoning. It would be foolish to place any other knight in this position and have them learn from the ground up." His eyes almost looked pleading to Kel, "Will you do it Lady Knight? Will you accept the position of Knight Commander of the Kings Own in six months' time?"

Kel sat up straighter, "It would be my honor your majesty," and bowed her head. The king returned the gesture.

"We will not tell anyone of your intention of retirement Raoul, there will already be enough of a fire storm when we state you're leaving, all of Chaos' realm will break free when we state our intent of replacing you with Keladry."

With that Jonathan stood and exited before either could leave their seats. Upon exiting the study Raoul whooped then gathered Kel up into a crushing hug.

"Well now former squire o' mine, we have work to do. You have six months to rekindle your knowledge of the Own. Get all the rest you can today, we start tomorrow. If first or second is called out, we'll leave with them. It is important that you get to know all these men, and that they respect you. When third returns in a year you'll have to rekindle your knowledge of them as well. I will leave it up to you who you ride out with, and who you make your second when the time comes."

Kel beamed, "I look forward to it Sir." As she started to walk away she turned back and looked at her former knight master, "Two things though, one I will want to inform third in person upon their arrival." She waited for his nod before she continued, "Second, you planned this since I was your squire haven't you?"

His grin was all she needed to see before she muttered under her breath, "You're a bad man my Lord." He laughed as he walked away.


End file.
